


Зима в Ю-топии

by Evilfairy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: Поздравляю, Виктор, ты балбес.





	

_…А если Вы на него бочку катите, то это уже контейнерная перевозка получается. Этим Трансагентство занимается в сельской местности.  
_

  
  
  
По большому счету, идея провести зимние каникулы в Японии в обществе Кацуки и Виктора была довольно глупой. Она с самого начала не выдерживала ни малейшей критики. Но Юра, гордо встав в позу притесняемого меньшинства, удрал из России сразу, как только отпустила бессонная новогодняя ночь.  
  
О своем прибытии он сообщил, сойдя на станции Хасецу, при этом стараясь сильно не отсвечивать. Виктор что-то недовольно пробурчал в трубку, душераздирающе вздохнул и велел добираться самому «потому что в такую рань только медведи из детских мультиков в гости ходят». И Юра так и не понял, то ли Виктор назвал его маленьким, то ли медведем, то ли он просто давно не пересматривал Винни-Пуха, и главную суть ранних походов по гостям так и не уловил…  
  
Добраться до горячих источников оказалось очень просто – Юра отлично помнил, что и где находится, тем более что городок был маленький. Ну никак с Питером не сравнить. Кацуки, как выяснилось, уже не спал и ждал его под дверью с радостной улыбкой. Его счастливая морда вызывала у Юры рвотный рефлекс и совершенно девчачье умиление одновременно, и, скорее всего, он, в конечном счете, побежал бы блевать радугой, но его спас выползший в самом непотребном виде Виктор.  
  
А идея почему была глупой? Когда ты к кому-то едешь, ты, конечно, рассчитываешь, что этот кто-то проявит к тебе хоть сотую долю интереса. А Виктор и Кацуки были поглощены друг другом настолько, что становилось и смешно, и противно, и как-то даже обидно. Окружающий мир и, собственно, сам Юра как его часть – существовали для них урывками, когда они отвлекались от блаженного созерцания друг друга. Однажды Юра застал их сидящими на лавочке и тупо глядящими друг другу в глаза. Больше они ничего не делали, только смотрели. Юра засек время. Отлипли они минут через пятнадцать.  
  
— Ясно, — сказал Юра, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, — понятно.  
  
Однако в Россию он все равно не собирался. Тут хотя бы были горячие источники, и не шел сутками противный холодный дождь. Да и иногда Виктор с Кацуки все же прекращали страдать и проводили с ним время. Правда они постоянно придумывали какие-то игры, будто считая, что совместного просмотра дурацкого ледового шоу под хрумканье сладкого будет не достаточно. Впрочем, это было весело, даже приятно – то, как они заботливыми наседками выбирали настолки и пытались разобраться в правилах.  
  
Но это было редко. И Юра повадился навещать Юко и её тройняшек, с которыми легко поладил. Они честно и безупречно преданно по нему фанатели, а он величественно снисходил до них. Чаще всего они заключали какие-нибудь дикие пари, вяло пытались эпатировать интернет видеозаписями с залипаниями Виктора и Кацуки друг на друге, но чаще проводили время на катке или смотрели мультики в гостях у Юко. Иногда они включали трешовые ужастики, но потом попадало Юре, если это оказывалось замеченным. А попадало ему как ответственному взрослому, и Юра даже не знал – обижаться или гордиться.  
  
Так что на источниках Юра почти не бывал и не имел ни малейшего понятия о творящемся там беспределе. Приходил на ночь, завтракал в компании блаженных, пытался острить на тему кацудона и беременностей, сам ужасался своим же шуткам и сбегал к тройняшкам. Иногда он учил их каким-нибудь сложным элементам, но то ли они не хотели их разучивать, то ли просто не могли, но выходило у них из рук вон плохо. Юра зарекся становиться тренером – так ни нервов не хватит, ни терпения не напасешься.  
  
Однажды утром тройняшки подкатили к нему с лицами, выдавшими в них таинственное знание, которым им не терпелось поделиться. Юра подобрался – как тигр перед прыжком.  
  
— Юри и Виктор поссорились! — не выдержала Аксель. У Юры аж глаза на лоб чуть не вылезли. Это как они умудрились-то?  
  
— Врете, — делано равнодушно ответил он.  
  
— А вот и нет! — завопили они, наяривая вокруг него круги. — Поссорились, сами все вчера видели, пока ты с мамой смотрел старые выступления Юри!  
  
Это правда, грешен. Юра почесал нос в смущении. Юко так завлекательно описывала тонны провалов Кацуки, что он не удержался. В итоге провалов там оказалось меньше четверти, а смотреть все равно было приятно и интересно. Тройняшки удрали на источники, чтобы сдать его. Но, очевидно, застали там что-то более интересное.  
  
— Нам Мари все подробно с самого начала пересказала, — сдала источник Луп, даже слегка подпрыгивая от возбуждения. — А потом они встретились в одной комнате. И не говорили друг с другом! Даже друг на друга не посмотрели.  
  
Последнее, по мнению Юры, было более весомым аргументом, чем молчание. Он кивнул, безмолвно требуя продолжения.  
  
— Юри не разрешает Виктору с собой спать. Говорит, неприлично. Но мама с папой спят. Юри странный, — начали они, дополняя каждую фразу друг друга. — А Виктор пробрался к нему в комнату и с ним уснул. А утром проснулся и обнаружил, — Лутц сделала страшные глаза, — что Юри снова набрал вес! Он теперь такой толстый! — тройняшки захихикали, этот факт их явно чрезвычайно радовал. Юра же скривился. Он не то чтобы не замечал, он предпочитал не обращать внимания. — Виктор и рассердился. Растолкал Юри и начал читать лекцию про вес, про его важность для фигуристов… Юри сначала ничего не понял. А потом до него дошло, что Виктор в его кровати, — они снова захихикали, но под сердитым взглядом Юры сосредоточились. — И понеслось! Виктор ему про лишний вес, а Юри ему про нарушение личного пространства, — Аксель важно подняла палец, явно цитируя Мари. — Так и поссорились. Мари еще сказала, что они накричали друг на друга. А на обеде начали гадости говорить. Юри убежал в слезах, а Виктор просидел целый час в углу.  
  
Юра охотно верил и в плачущего Кацуки, и в мрачного сидящего в углу Виктора, но в то, что они друг другу гадости говорили – не поверил совершенно. Хотя то, что он сегодня завтракал в гордом одиночестве, наводило на некоторые мысли.  
  
Вечером, оставив тройняшек на отца семейства, Юра отправился на горячие источники. Кацуки агрессивно наворачивал кацудон, кидая сердитые взгляды в противоположный конец комнаты, где сидел со своим пуделем Виктор. Макачин, увидев Юру, попытался было радостно к нему дернуться, но не смог вырваться из крепкой хватки Виктора, мрачно созерцавшего хомячьи щеки Кацуки. Юко сидела в центре комнаты и переводила несчастный взгляд с одного на другого.  
  
— Добрейшего, — сказал Юра елейным голосом, — вечерочка.  
  
  
***  
  
То, что по идее должно было стать отличным развлечением, обернулось настоящей трагедией. Страдали все – и участники, и невольные зрители. Кацуки весь вечер просидел за столом, наедаясь действительно по-свински. Юра видел, что ему самому становилось плохо от съеденного. Но он продолжал с пугающим упорством есть, пока его мать – добрейшая женщина – не прекратила это безобразие.  
  
Виктор же сначала зло созерцал этот акт саморазрушения, потом отвернулся, достал какой-то спортивный журнал и очень неубедительно сделал вид, что читает. Страницы он не переворачивал и пялился так сосредоточенно, что все становилось сразу понятно. Макачин лежал рядом с ним, уткнувшись носом в лапы, и периодически поскуливал.  
  
Юко и Юра просидели между молотом и наковальней, пытаясь как-то разрядить обстановку, но все безуспешно. Тут, наверное, не справилась бы и эта шальная учительница Кацуки. Когда Юко засобиралась домой, Юра вызвался проводить – сбежать из этого прибежища тоски.  
  
Утром стало все еще хуже.  
  
Они все спустились к завтраку в одно время. И Виктор, и Кацуки выглядели помятыми и совершенно точно не спали всю ночь. Но, увидев друг друга, тут же распушили свои петушиные перья, готовые начать клеваться. Мама Юри сделала на завтрак пирожки, погладила Юру по голове, бросила печальный взгляд на великовозрастных идиотов и ушла на кухню.  
  
— Приятного аппетита, — воспитанно пожелал Юра, отхлебывая чай из кружки и беря пирожок. Тот был горячий, румяный – ну загляденье. Напомнил о дедушке, и на душе стало легко и радостно. До тех пор, пока Виктор не открыл свой чертов рот.  
  
— Ты бы не увлекался пирожками, Юрочка, — сказал он тихо, выделив его имя самым ужасным образом. Звучало так, будто Виктор – каннибал-педофил. Жуть же. — Не то отрастишь себе такой же живот, как кое-кто, и больше не сможешь делать даже тройные прыжки.  
  
Кацуки, в чей огород полетел данный валун, вскинулся, сердито нахмурил брови, открыл рот и… промолчал. Только запихнул в себя пирожок. Словно кляп сам себе вставил. Сдержался, стало быть. Юра почесал нос и подумал, прилично ли будет вмазать Виктору с ноги. По глубокому размышлению выходило, что неприлично. А жаль.  
  
— Виктор Владимирович, — все так же воспитанно произнес Юра, потому что старших его учили уважать как никак. — Вы за меня не бойтесь, я – молодой растущий организм, мне можно. Не то что вы – уже совсем состарились. Не переживайте, я уверен, что денег у вас хватит на приличную старость.  
  
Кацуки издал звук, похожий на смешок, глаза его заблестели, и он разве что язык Виктору не показал. Решил, что Юра на его стороне. Да черта с два! Он на своей собственной стороне. Поэтому он перевел взгляд на Кацуки и сообщил:  
  
— Ты, свинка, тоже уже старая, вам бы вместе старость коротать.  
  
Кацуки задохнулся от возмущения.  
  
***  
  
Все вокруг думали, что эти без пяти минут женатики помирятся очень быстро. Ну день-два на ссору максимум. Они же друг без друга не могли совершенно, и Юра мог с уверенностью сообщить, что более нездоровой созависимости еще не встречал.  
  
Но они не мирились уже третий день. Виктор, очевидно, так и не выросший из младшего школьного возраста, сделал Юри подарок – купил дорогущий абонемент в фитнес-центр. У Кацуки из глаз тут же потекли слезы, но он упрямо ничего Виктору не сказал, только стащил кольцо со своего пальца и швырнул куда-то.  
  
Виктор проползал весь день по комнате в попытках его найти, причитая и вздыхая так горько, что Юре даже стало его жалко на секунду. Лишь на секунду, поэтому он задвинул кольцо еще сильнее в угол.  
  
Далее Кацуки позвонил Крису по скайпу и долго с ним флиртовал прямо на викторовых глазах. Крис – такая скотина, которую хлебом не корми дай пофлиртовать. Кацуки озабоченно спросил о том, в каком состоянии его задница. Юре показалось, что его уши сломаны, а глаза вытекают, потому что Кацуки повернулся своим тылом к вебке и озабоченно им повертел. Виктор взрыкнул на заднем плане. Крис восторженно уверил, что его задница в отличном состоянии, отметил, что пухловатость Юри к лицу, и они завершили разговор.  
  
Ужин прошел в мрачном молчании.  
  
Юра решил, что нужно что-то делать, когда тем же вечером нашел Кацуки на лавочке, грустно пялящимся на свои руки.  
  
***  
  
Действовать Юра начал решительно и с утра, заручившись поддержкой Юко.  
  
— Вам надо помириться с Виктором, — сказала она. — Поговорите с ним, разберитесь. Вы же взрослые люди.  
  
— Нет, — категорично возразил Кацуки. И пойми против чего – против разговора или факта их с Виктором взрослости. — Мы не разговариваем.  
  
Вот новость-то. А то никто не заметил!  
  
— А ты бы хотел с ним поговорить? — продолжила наступление Юко. Кацуки замялся, отвел взгляд и что-то пробурчал отдаленно напоминающее отрицание. Но очень отдаленно. Юко перевела беспомощный взгляд на Юру, словно это он тут был матерью троих детей, состоящей в успешном браке с любящим мужчиной.  
  
— А как насчет письма? — спросил Юра равнодушно. — Напиши ему все, что ты о нем думаешь, хоть с грязными ругательствами. Полегчает – сто процентов.  
  
— А потом что? После письма?  
  
— Я отнесу его Виктору и тоже предложу написать ответ. Это и не разговор будет. Так что все в порядке, — Юра применил свой самый авторитетный тон, который перенял у Отабека. Только Отабек разговаривал так все время. — Согласен, Кацудон?  
  
Кацуки кивнул. Вот только что писать он явно не знал.  
  
— Начни с приветствия. Можно с поздравления, — посоветовал Юра, вспомнил почтальона Печкина и с трудом удержался от гнусного хохота.  
  
— Например? — Кацуки почесывал карандашом за ухом и безнадежно пялился на бумагу.  
  
— Например, — начал Юра, — напиши: поздравляю тебя, Виктор, ты балбес.  
  
Кацуки взял и написал.  
  
***  
  
  
Его письмо, написанное на вырванном тетрадном листе ввиду отсутствия нормальной бумаги и конверта, Юра прочитал в соседней комнате.  


_Дорогой Виктор,_

  
_Поздравляю тебя, ты балбес!_  
  
_Погода у нас ужасная, все замело снегом, приходится чистить дорожки по утрам. Ты говорил, что труд облагораживает человека. Так что завтра возьми лопату и помоги нам._  
  
_Должен сказать, что ты просто отвратительный человек, ужасный тренер и кошмарный друг. Про то, какой ты жених, я даже не знаю, что сказать. Я смертельно обижен и разговаривать с тобой не собираюсь. Больше никогда._  


_Всего хорошего,_   
_Твой ~~Никиф~~ Кацуки Юри_

  
  
Виктор – как и положено диве – страдал с театральным шиком, развалившись перед телевизором и потягивая саке. Так как снега выпало и правда пугающе много, посетителей – вечных залетных гостей – не было, и Виктор был в полном одиночестве. На столике рядом лежало найденное кольцо. Упрямый.  
  
— Эй, старик, — позвал Юра и запустил сложенное самолетиком письмо прямехонько ему в лоб. — Тебе тут написали.  
  
Виктор бросил на него сердитый взгляд и развернул самолетик. Почеркушки Кацуки он прочитал в одно мгновение и сильно расстроился. Юра даже пожалел его немного. Но лишь самую капельку.  
  
— Не влюбляйся, Юр, — попросил Виктор, — это так больно.  
  
— Если бы мне нужен был аргумент, почему не стоит влюбляться, я бы почитал что-нибудь из классики, — надменно ответил Юра. — Ответ писать будешь?  
  
— А можно?  
  
Да кто б ему запрещал?  
  
***  


_Милый Юри!_

  
_Должен поздравить тебя в ответ – ты любишь этого балбеса. Так вот, поздравляю._  
  
_У нас погода отличная, и снег совершенно не мешает. Труд, к тому же, сгоняет лишний вес, способствует общему физическому развитию. Так что свою лопату вручаю тебе._  
  
_Я также смертельно обижен твоей холодностью ко мне и пренебрежением к моим потребностями, таким, как совместный сон. Как будто я требую большего!_  


_С нежностью и поцелуями,_  
_Твой Витя ~_

  
***  


_Сладкий!_

  
_Ты грязный фетишист, с чем тебя и поздравляю, так как ты тоже любишь меня._  
  
_А еще поздравляю с тем, что ты тунеядец и бездельник. Не понимаю, почему моя мама так хорошо к тебе относится, хотя ты целыми днями смотришь телевизор и пьешь. Терпеть не могу такое!_  
  
_Я тебе миллион раз говорил, что мне неловко, ведь семья узнает, что мы спим вместе. Я буквально умираю от смущения всякий раз, когда ты меня целуешь при них. Может быть, ты бы дал мне время свыкнуться?_  


_Люблю и целую,_  
_Твой любимый кацудон_

  
***  
  
Фу, они же в курсе, что их письма читает Юра?  
  
***  


_Любимый!_

  
_Я знаю и чистосердечно этому рад._  
  
_Я помогаю твоей маме привлекать клиентов, ограждаю главный зал от Минако и просто очень хорошо выгляжу._  
  
_Я не считаю тебя толстым. Я переборщил. Со всем переборщил. Ты знаешь, что я очень переживаю за тебя? Извини меня?_  
  
_Хочу тебя обнять._  


_Твой умирающий от тоски_  
_Пятикратный чемпион мира_

  
***  
  
— У меня кончилась бумага! — испуганно воскликнул Кацуки. — Как ему сообщить, что я его прощаю?  
  
Юра, за прошедший час заколебавшийся бегать из одной комнаты в другую, мрачно на него посмотрел. Какая черная неблагодарность. Боже, они с Виктором омерзительны. То, что они писали друг другу было – кошмарно. Господи. Это даже… У Юры не было слов.  
  
Они довели друг друга до слез, не говорили и захламляли дом аурой отчаяния, а теперь просто… все? Юра был раздосадован и разочарован. Серьезно?  
  
— Ты уверен, что хочешь простить его? — спросила Юко, которой Юра докладывал содержание писем. — Это очень быстро.  
  
— Он извинился, — сообщил Кацуки и буквально просиял. — Значит, чувствует себя виноватым. Значит… — Кацуки не договорил и залился краской.  
  
Юру перекосило. Вот бы им обоим кирпичи отправить посылкой. Хотя, куда им, и так на голову стукнутые.  
  
***  
  
То, как они мирились, слышала вся Ю-топия.  
  
— Кажется, у них больше не будет проблем с личным пространством и лишним весом, — пробормотала себе под нос Юко.  
  
Юра вздохнул. Приехать на зимние каникулы в Японию однозначно было плохой идеей.


End file.
